


You can't spend thanksgiving alone

by Proudtobeatheatrekid



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, no real feelings (yet...)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeatheatrekid/pseuds/Proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt doesn't want to go to Thanksgiving at the Nelson's because they'll see him as an outsider. Foggy's solution? Pretending Matt's his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't spend thanksgiving alone

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking I was at the end and then I wasn't, so I feel like I'm not super happy with, like, the last half but there was no good place to end it before that.  
> This is unbetaed, let me know if you find mistakes!

"Hey Matt,” said Foggy, getting a sudden realization, “where did you go last year for thanksgiving?”  
“The dining hall,” said Matt, still running his fingers over the braille of his textbook.  
“What?” asked Foggy, outraged, “the nuns didn’t-”  
“It was an orphanage, Foggy, they don’t invite everyone who grew up there back. They’re already short on money, this is New York.”  
“Okay, but- the dining hall? For thanksgiving? Come on, Matt!”  
“They had turkey,” was all Matt said in defense.  
“Okay, Matt, you’re coming to my parents’ house this year.”  
“Foggy, no.”  
“Matt, yes. You can’t go to the dining hall!” Foggy pulled out his phone, “If I call my parents right now and tell them you went to the dining hall last year-”  
Matt jumped out of his chair and grabbed Foggy’s phone so accurately Foggy had a moment of wondering if Matt was really blind.  
“NO,” Matt said sternly.  
“Why the hell not?” Foggy asked, curling his now empty hand into a fist and putting it on his hip.  
“Because thanksgiving is for family. I’m not family,” Matt said, looking at his feet.  
“Matt.” Said Foggy.  
“What?” asked Matt, not looking up.  
Foggy sighed, “What if we tell them you’re my boyfriend? That would make you family.”  
“I’m not lying to your family, Foggy.”  
“Why not? It’s for a good cause!”  
“I’m not going to pretend I’m your boyfriend!”  
“Why not?” asked Foggy, “should I be insulted? I feel like I should be insulted.”  
“Won’t your parents care that you have a boyfriend?”  
“Why would they care?” asked Foggy.  
“Because-”  
“Matt, they wouldn’t care. Besides, there’s always extra food.”  
“I don’t-”  
“You’d be doing me a favor. Whenever I mention someone, my grandma asks if I’m dating them, and when I say ‘no, grandma, I’m single,’ she tuts and makes a face. Every time. She even said it about one of my professors!”  
“Really?” asked Matt, clearly trying to suppress a grin.  
“I had to leave the room,” said Foggy, “to wash out my brain.”  
Matt actually laughed at that one.  
“So you’ll come?” asked Foggy with hope.  
“Only to save you from your grandma,” said Matt.  
“That is the only reason,” grinned Foggy, “May I have my phone back so I can warn my parents? Not that my mother will have to cook more than she already does, just so she’ll set another place at the table.”  
Matt nodded and went back to his studying while Foggy called his mother, who was ecstatic that there would be someone else to eat her food and barely reprimanded him at all for not telling her he had a boyfriend.  
“Hey, Foggy,” said Matt once Foggy had hung up the phone.  
“Yeah, buddy?” asked Foggy.  
“Did your grandma ever ask if you were dating me?”  
“Of course she did,” said Foggy, “you were the first one she asked about.”  
Matt raised his eyebrows.  
“Oh no,” said Foggy, realizing, “She’s gonna be smug, isn’t she? Oh no, Matt, she’ll be smug, that might be worse!”  
“Well, apparently, I’ll be there to save you,” said Matt with no sympathy in his voice but a hint of a smile on his lips.  
“You’re the worst boyfriend ever,” said Foggy.  
“Good thing I’m not really your boyfriend, then.”  


* * *

  
  
“Hi Janet,” said Foggy when his sister opened the door.  
“It’s Matt! I knew it was Matt!” she said, leaving the door open and running off.  
“Come in, Foggy,” said Foggy, stepping over the threshold, “it’s so good to see you, my favorite brother.”  
Matt smiled at the antics, “what was that about?”  
“That would be my little sister Janet. Who, I hope, didn’t bet on who my mysterious boyfriend was. Oh, god, I bet she did.”  
“Mysterious?” asked Matt.  
“Yeah, I didn’t exactly get a chance to tell my mother. She kind of hung up before I said anything.”  
“I was there for that. I think I even heard her. I guess I just assumed you told her later.”  
“Wow, I didn’t think she was loud enough for you to hear. Sorry about that. Maybe I should turn my phone volume down. Oh, hey, there’s a coat rack to your left,” said Foggy, pointing at the series of hooks on the wall of the entryway.  
“Thanks,” said Matt, removing his long overcoat as Foggy closed the door behind them, “Is your whole family going to react that way?”  
“God, I hope not,” said Foggy.  
Matt turned so his back was to the door, then held his hand out towards Foggy’s elbow.  
“What?” asked Foggy, “you want to make them talk more?”  
“There’s not really enough room to use my cane. It’s an unfamiliar place. Plus, you’re my boyfriend,” Matt said matter-of-factly.  
“Oh,” said Foggy, blushing slightly and thanking god Matt couldn’t see, “Right. Of course,” Foggy put his elbow in Matt’s hand and started slowly advancing towards the living room, where his sister had disappeared to.  
“Hello, Franklin,” said his grandmother from the armchair as soon as Foggy reached the doorway.  
“Hi Grandma,” he said, “This is my boyfriend, Matt,” he nodded at Matt.  
“Hello, Mrs. Nelson,” said Matt, waving with his free hand- he’d left his cane with his coat, “It’s lovely to meet you, I’ve heard wonderful things about you.”  
Foggy led Matt towards the couch, then once they both sat down, Foggy leant in and whispered into Matt’s ear, “I think you charmed her into being more smug. Curse you and your puppy dog face, Matthew Murdock.”  
Matt just grinned, “Thanks for inviting me,” he whispered back.  
Foggy scowled and got ready to accept the smugness from his entire family, all of whom, apparently, knew he was dating Matt.  
Fortunately, after every single member of his family had expressed both their congratulations and superior knowledge of his dating life, everything was pleasant. It was great to have his best friend there, and Matt even fielded most of the questions his grandma asked about how long they’d been dating. Foggy hadn’t thought to prepare for that. But Matt was a genius, as always, and his grandmother was definitely in love with him.

* * *

  
“I hope you’ll come to Christmas, too, Matthew,” said his mother as they left, laden with tupperware full of leftovers.  
“I’ll call you next week, Mom,” said Foggy as he tried to help Matt down the steps, but couldn’t quite get his elbow out from beneath the pile of tupperware.  
“I’m fine, Foggy,” said Matt, “I have my cane.”  
“I think I might need you to lead me, man. I can’t see over this huge stack of leftovers.”  
“There’s not that many,” Matt laughed, “do you need me to carry some?”  
“Nah, man, I think I’m okay. After all, you managed to walk all over my house without seeing anything. I’m sure I can manage getting to the subway.”  
“I do have a free hand, let me take some.”  
“I’m just exaggerating,” said Foggy, “I’m fine. But- how did you manage not running into anything?”  
“I-” said Matt, “there were enough people that I was able to just figure out the pathways people were taking by following their voices.”  
“Being blind is weird,” said Foggy, accepting the excuse.  
“Is all of that going to fit into our fridge?” asked Matt.  
“I don’t know, our fridge is pretty tiny. We might have to stand on the corner and give some of it away,” said Foggy, examining the food.  
Matt grabbed a container off the top of the pile and started walking away from Foggy.  
“Dude, where are you going?” asked Foggy, until he saw Matt approach a homeless woman who was curled up on the sidewalk.  
Matt gave the tupperware to the woman and, as Foggy approached, he heard him say, “Happy thanksgiving.”  
“Yeah,” Foggy added as he tried to reach for Matt’s arm through the leftovers, “Happy thanksgiving. Enjoy. I would wave, but-”  
Matt waved for him, then walked back in the direction of the subway station, “I’m sure there are more people around we can give some to.”  
“Yeah, man,” said Foggy, “Here, stop for a second. There’s two things of turkey somewhere in this pile, that’ll be better than a container full of mashed potatoes.”  
“Mashed potatoes are delicious,” said Matt as he held the pile of tupperware while Foggy loooked through it.  
“Okay, found them. They’re on top of the stack closest to you, since you seem to notice the homeless people before I do. How does that even work?”  
“I hear them,” said Matt, not explaining further.  
“Alright, man,” said Foggy, and they started back on their way, the piles half gone by the time they reached their dorm room, with Matt checking what was in each tupperware before giving it away, a fact he was glad for when he almost gave someone a tupperware with only gravy in it.

**Author's Note:**

> (I might have super vague ideas of a sequel in which they do actually get together and then it's all awkward because Foggy's family thinks they've been together longer than they've actually been together, but for now this is it.)


End file.
